Le syndrome de Stockholm
by Ookyoko-chanoO
Summary: Il y a des moments où l'on regrette des décisions prises trop hâtivement ou sous le coup de l'émotion...
1. Chapter 1

_**Le syndrome de Stockholm**_

_**Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà avec de toutes nouvelles fics! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et à corriger mes erreurs si toutefois elles peuvent exister vu mon niveau très élevé en matière de langue française (ne vous emportez pas c'est de l'ironie XD)**_

_**Donc comme il est coutume : Les personnages de la série The Walking Dead ne m'appartiennent pas et je m'évertuerai donc à en faire bon usage!**_

_**Bonne lecture **_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Elle se sentait complètement idiote. Elle ne s'étonnait plus d'être tombé dans le piège d'Ed il y a quelques années car elle été désespérément naïve.

Sa mère lui avait souvent répété depuis son plus jeune âge et ses paroles bienveillantes lui revenaient clairement se soir :

Ma fille prend garde : à être trop bonne on en devient trop conne !

Trop conne. C'est bien ce qu'elle été depuis longtemps. Déjà dans les cours de recréation de la primaire ! Elle ne compter plus les fois ou les enfants venaient lui subtiliser ses goutés, ou lui faisait porter le chapeau lorsqu'une bêtise été commise.

Ensuite il y avait eu l'adolescence ou comment se faire manipuler en cachant les cigarettes des petits camarades dans son cartable afin de leur éviter la correction donnée par leur parent s'ils se faisaient prendre à fumer ! Ou encore les devoirs qu'elle recopié pour les autres le lundi car ils n'avaient pas eu le « temps » de les faire le week-end.

Oui trop bonne, trop conne ! C'était bien l'expression qui caractériser le plus Carol Peletier.

Elle fixa son regard sur la forme presque invisible tapis dans l'ombre de la pièce.

Il n'était peut être pas encor trop tard pour faire marche arrière après tout. Il suffisait de se rendre à la police et de tout raconter, après tout elle ne risquer pas grand-chose vu qu'elle avait déjà tout perdu…

Oui mais ça signifier qu'un innocent aller être arrêté avec elle.

Enfin un innocent… pas vraiment à vrai dire…

Elle se lança dans un flash back récapitulatif de ces dernières heures avant le « drame ».

_**Voila, un petit chapitre/prologue pour commencer en douceur. Bizou les gens à bientôt!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Le syndrome de Stockholm**_

_**Rebonjour tout le monde, voilà le deuxième chapitre, un peu plus sombre que le premier, mais les festivités ne font que commencer!**_

_**Donc bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je ne vais pas vous manger...**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Flashback**_

On était samedi soir. Et comme tout les samedi soir Ed Peletier se préparé à sortir on ne sait où pour ne revenir que le dimanche en fin de soirée.

Carol en avait l'habitude et elle s'efforcer d'accomplir le rituel du départ à la lettre. D'abord revérifier si les vêtements de son mari étaient impeccables : pas de faux plis, pas de tache. Puis déposer ses chaussures cirées près de l'entrée. Faire et servir le diner pour 20H00 et enfin attendre bien sagement qu'il s'en aille. Surtout ne faire aucun bruit, bien rester droite à ses cotés le temps du repas au cas où il aurait besoin de quelque chose dans l'immédiat.

Oui un samedi habituel, tout se dérouler à merveille et Carol pouvait voir arriver le moment où son ogre de mari aurait passé la porte et où elle serait enfin libre.

Elle se voyait déjà en train de se languir dans un bain bien chaud et mousseux, avant de pouvoir s'allonger de tout son séant sur le canapé du salon à regarder des bêtises à la tv en grignotant du chocolat.

Des petits plaisir qui lui étaient naturellement interdit quand Ed était dans les parages.

Qu'est ce qui te faire sourire comme ça laidron ?

Elle sursauta, tirée de ses rêveries et regarda Ed terrorisée.

Pardon, excuse-moi Ed ! C'est juste…que…je te trouvai tellement élégant habillé comme ça…

Le mensonge allait-il passé ?

Elégant ?

Il figea ses yeux de bovin sur elle, puis, ils se changèrent en quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'effrayant.

Il leva une main et d'un geste vif, il balaya les assiettes et couverts de la table avant de se lever et de faire face à Carol.

Qui est tu pour porter un quelconque jugement sur moi ou ma tenue ? Tu n'es rien qu'une sous merde ! Une bonne à rien ! Et regardes-toi ! Tu ne ressemble à rien ! J'en ai honte, tu me dégoûte…

Il saisit le peu de cheveux qui rester sur le crane de Carol.

Pardonne-moi Ed ! Je t'en supplie !

Les larmes commencées à couler le long de ses joues.

Et regarde ce que tu as fait !

Il envoya le corps frêle de sa femme sur le sol lui écrasant le visage sur le verre cassé de la vaisselle.

Elle pouvait sentir les morceaux pointus lui lacérer le visage et entrer progressivement dans ses chaires.

Tu n'es qu'une salope ! Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? T'ai même pas bonne à baiser !

Il s'arrêta soudainement de crier. Comme si il savourait intérieurement les paroles qu'il allait prononcer.

Sophia elle au moins avait plus d'avantage que toi la dessus… et elle s'y prenait rudement bien pour son âge… pauvre chose… ses petites mains me manquerons…

Carol ne pu retenir une longue et déchirante plainte. Bien plus que ses chairs, c'était son cœur qui venait d'être transpercé.

Sa Sophia, sa pauvre petite fille. Si douce, si discrète. Elle n'avait pas pût la protéger. Ni contre cette maladie qui l'avait emporté, ni contre son père qui l'avait abusé.

Un autre râle sortis de sa gorge alors qu'elle repenser à l'angélique visage de son bébé.

Les anges, Sophia les avaient toujours adorés, elle avait même tapissé sa chambre de dessins représentatifs de ces petits êtres aillés.

Elle se souvint soudainement de la dernière phrase que lui avait murmurée Sophia avant de fermer ses petits yeux pour toujours.

« Ne soit pas triste maman, un jour un ange viendra te sauver toi aussi »

Mais tu vas fermer ta gueule !

Lui cracha Ed en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Elle retint donc un cri de douleur, de peur qu'un autre coup ne pleuve.

-Bien tu vois que tu comprends vite, en fait t'as juste besoin d'être dressé. Maintenant ramasse tes conneries et vas me chercher une chemise propre, tu m'as fait transpirer avec tes conneries !

Et elle s'était dépêchée d'obéir, comme à chaque fois. Délaissant même le sang qui avait perlé sur sa joue meurtrie.

Puis il était parti, enfermant Carol comme à son habitude dans sa propre maison.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte de la douleur irradiant tout son ventre, surement dût au coup qu'elle avait reçus. Elle se traina donc jusqu'à l'étage et se laissa tomber dans son lit.

Il n'y aurait pas de soirée détente se soir.

_**Fin! C'était bien hein? Quoi une suite? Bah non cette fic est terminée! **__**Bon j'arrête de me parler à moi même, de toute manière c'est pas drôle...**_

_**Prochain chapitre en finalisation!**_

_**Bonne journée et à bientôt!** _


End file.
